The Secret Challenges
3 Challenge Activities is the 11th episode of season 2. Summary Jackie and her friends decide to do a challenge of 3 activities while the other kids are separated. Plot Jackie and Melissa just got home to bring plants and standers back from Maryland. While they stay outside to take care of plants, Nylah and Carlucci arrive first, then Keira arrives after them. She is carrying her iPad, but Nylah and Carlucci call it a tablet. Nylah lets Carlucci take 4 pictures of Melissa. After taking 4 photos of Melissa, Carlucci steals Keira's iPad to watch YouTube music videos, including In My Feelings, Call Me Maybe, and Again. Soon afterwards, Jackie watches https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZHXxa6aQ2w&t=2s on Keira's iPad, while Melissa, Nylah, Carlucci, and Keira help put the rocks back in the plant stander. Meanwhile, a little girl named Izzie is walking on the street with her mother. After Jackie hangs out with Nylah, Carlucci, and Keira, a boy, Tashira, a girl, and Fushion showed up and raced down the street. Keira doesn't know the white boy's name and the black girl's name. Melissa doesn't know their names and decides to ask Nylah what their names are. Nylah tells Melissa that the black girl's name is Kamore. Melissa explains to Keira that is Kamore, who is Izair's sister. Jackie, Carlucci, and Fushion decide to separate Nylah, Tashira, Kamore, and Keira into different areas. At the riverbank, Nylah teaches Keira to push Tashira on the swing. Keira responds Nylah's instructions and pushes Tashira on the swing, and Nylah pushing Kamore on the swing. After that, Tashira steals Keira's iPad to upload a Tik Tok video singing "Call Me Maybe". During the video, Nylah gets into an argument about Keziah hating playback and Tashira sings a little bit of the song while leaving the riverbank. Suddenly, Eleanor is seen riding her bike across the street near the riverbank. Back at Jackie's house, Kate asks Melissa does Eleanor want to come over until 6:00pm. Melissa accepts Eleanor's invitation. Jackie meets Eleanor and decides to play mermaids. The backyard entrance shows a zipline and an enormous tree. Jackie leads Eleanor, Fushion, and Keira to the zipline hanging towards the tree. Eleanor asks anybody is it a zipline and it was. She tells Jackie that people can get hurt because the zipline is so far and she thinks that anybody is this tall. Jackie climbs up the upside-down trashcan, jumps and grabs a vine. Fushion needs a tree branch. Jackie suggested that the tree branch is right up there, but Fushion points at the tree branch that's below. Jackie finally found that one Fushion's talking about and tells him her strength is easy as can be. Fushion uses the tree branch to reach the highest branch for Jackie to catch. He then places it on top of the zipline and Jackie grabs it. Jackie whacks the tree stem with her feet and yells, "I JUST...!" surprisingly. Soon after, Jackie climbs up the upside-down trashcan and begs Fushion to climb up the tree. While Jackie climbs up the tree, she mentions that the zipline will help her. Jackie needs Nylah to get up the tree. Nylah accepts the request and climbs up the tree, while Jackie tights up the zipline, but her leg got tripped over and a cut broke down. Jackie needs help from someone, but Eleanor is her assistant and Nylah angrily walks away. Jackie continues holding the zipline until the end of the line and does her feet balancing trick. Suddenly, Jackie and Eleanor wish they had a trampoline. Jackie asks Melissa if she and Eleanor can get a trampoline. The scene cuts to Jackie, Eleanor, and Carlucci painting Jackie's playhouse to make a wood breaker. Jackie mentions that she actually wants to break the roof. Eleanor knows that it's wood, so she doesn't know if she's going to break it. Jackie and Eleanor look at the camera and Eleanor asks Keira if she's video taping them. Jackie yells, "She's video taping us!" 2 times and falls off the playhouse. Meanwhile, Melissa tells Nylah, Carlucci, Kamore, and Eleanor that the wasps communicate somehow and not to smash them. Suddenly, Nylah saw a wasp near her, but Eleanor tells her that if she messes with the wasp, it'll mess with her, if she doesn't mess with the wasp, it won't mess with her. The flying wasp keeps following Nylah, but Eleanor tells her and Kamore it's a fly. Back at the plant standers, Melissa shows her strong muscles. Carlucci steals Keira's iPad and takes it away to see Jackie communicating with Tashira and Izair. He then takes Keira's iPad back to the plant standers. Suddenly, Keira took Melissa's black scrunchie off her hair. Nylah puts her scrunchie back in her hair. Suddenly, Jackie takes her frustration out of Melissa's flowers and she's trying to straight them out. She yells at Carlucci to stop and they don't have any flowers left. Jackie then gets upset and snatches her sunflowers from Carlucci. The kids are about to compete a bike challenge and wants Keira to join in. Carlucci wants to ride Keira's scooter, but Jackie tells him that's not his. Soon after, Jackie tells her friends that she listened to her favorite song called "ABC" by The Jackson 5. During the bike challenge, each kid can do a bike trick and Jackie can do a skateboard trick. First, Kamore does a spinning scooter trick without falling down and Jackie gives her a High-5. Next, Jackie does a skateboard trick by lifting the angle with her feet. After the bike challenge, Jackie and her friends are using Jackie's art supplies. Eleanor tells Jackie that's not a marker, it's a stamp. For Eleanor's surprise, her stepparents walk to Jackie's house to pick her up. Their names are Joseph and Laura. Jackie meets Eleanor's stepparents. Laura tells Melissa that she and Joseph celebrated Jackie's 1st anniversary sleepover two months ago and Michael's school is at Woodstown High School. After Joseph, Laura, and Eleanor leave, Tashira steals Jackie's sticker pad to look at stickers. Jackie and her friends use different creations, but Tashira wants to make some money on a paper. Jackie grabs a yellow paper from Tashira and Tashira yells at her. Jackie took the yellow paper first and she's saving it. She tells Tashira that she's telling Melissa to never let her use paper again, but is interrupted by Melissa saying 7 minutes to share. A few moments later, Tashira steals Jackie's sticker pad and Jackie is using it. After Tashira snatches Jackie's sticker pad, Jackie breaks into tears and tells Melissa that Tashira snatched. She was still using it, and Tashira just snatched it out of her hand. Jackie tells Tashira to retrieve her sticker pad, but if Tashira doesn't give it back in 3, 2, 1, Jackie will no longer let Tashira use her art supplies again. Eleanor tells Jackie that Tashira is using her sticker pad. Jackie starts crying. Eleanor goes, "Okay. It's not the end of the world. You will be the end too.". Jackie talks over Eleanor about Tashira cutting in front of her and pushing her at school, but Tashira didn't push her. Jackie reviews what Tashira did, and laughs with her friends. Melissa is about to end the day, but Nylah went back to the house. Melissa tells the kids it's 6:00, and 6:00 is her time to stop, because Jackie was having trouble getting in bed on time and her dad was really upset. So, it is time to send Jackie's friends home. Tashira can't wait to bring her diary to school tomorrow, but Jackie warns her she's not supposed to take her sticker pad home. Jackie stands up and warns Tashira that she's telling Melissa, and she's going to pay for that crayon. The Patterson kids are about to leave, but Carlucci is the only one not leaving. One of the Patterson kids yell at Carlucci to come on and leave with them. After Eleanor and the Patterson kids leave, Melissa walks Keira home and says "I'll see you later." as the episode ends. Cast Songs *In My Feelings *Call Me Maybe *Again *ABC Trivia * This is the 1st episode to be seen on television. * This is the third episode where the setting takes place outside. * This episode is similar to Jackie's Plan For Easter and Jackie Saves the Day!. * This is the 4th episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. * This is the 3rd episode to feature Carlucci without Cayooen. * This is the 2nd appearance of Joseph and Laura as Eleanor's stepparents. They first appeared near the end of Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover. * Jackie doesn't wear her school clothes in this episode, she instead wears a pink and blue dress combined with a t-shirt written "Stay Magical" in the front and a skirt. * Bubblegum, Jean, Opal, Fluffy, Keziah, and Cayooen don't appear in this episode. Gallery IMG_4188.jpg|There's a big rope... IMG_4189.jpg|...high towards the tree! IMG_4190.jpg|That's... uh... a zipline, right? IMG_4191.jpg|Is that a zipline? 'Cause you could get hurt. IMG_4192.jpg|Jackie, people can get hurt because that's so far. Do you think that anybody is this tall? IMG_4193.jpg|I don't have, oh, I have mascara on there. IMG_4202.jpg IMG_4203.jpg|I need a tree branch. IMG_4204.jpg IMG_4205.jpg|I need a tree branch. Over there. IMG_4206.jpg|Right here? IMG_4207.jpg|Oh! This one you're talking about! Here. My strength is easy as can be. IMG_4208.jpg IMG_4209.jpg IMG_4210.jpg|I JUST...! IMG_4213.jpg|I really want to climb up there. Please! Can I climb up there? Fushion Patterson.jpeg|The rope will help us. Climb up there. IMG_4214.jpg|Nylah, I want you to get up there. IMG_4215.jpg IMG_4217.jpg|The cut broke down us! Someone help! IMG_4218.jpg IMG_4219.jpg|Can we get like tiny trampoline? IMG_4220.jpg|I actually want to break this, so we can put... IMG_4221.jpg|It is wood, so I don't know if I'm gonna break it. Jackie and Eleanor on top of Jackie's playhouse.jpeg|Are you video taping us? IMG_4228.jpg|She's video taping us! IMG_4229.jpg|Everyone, get down! She's video taping us! IMG_4230.jpg|They communicate somehow. They do it, and not pulling your leg. IMG 4304.jpg|So don't smash these. If you see these, just leave them alone. Get away from them. IMG_4318.jpg|If you mess with it, it'll mess with you. If you don't mess with it, it won't mess with you. IMG_4319.jpg IMG_4320.jpg|She took your hair off! IMG_4321.jpg|Jackie! Jackie! Don't you dare! Don't you dare take your frustration out of my flowers! Those are my flowers! IMG_4322.jpg|I'm trying to straight them out. IMG_4323.jpg|Stop! Then we don't have any flowers left! IMG_4324.jpg|Stop it! Stop it! Leave the sunflowers like that! IMG_4325.jpg IMG_4326.jpg IMG_4327.jpg|Jackie, that's not a marker. It's a stamp. IMG_4328.jpg IMG_4329.jpg|Hello. Hey, Jackie. IMG_4330.jpg|link=Joseph Lawson IMG_4331.jpg|link=Laura Lawson IMG_4332.jpg IMG_4333.jpg|Hey! Gimme some paper! I wanna make some money! IMG_4334.jpg|Stop yelling at me like that, Tashira! IMG_4335.jpg|I took that paper first! I'm saving it! IMG_4336.jpg|I'm telling my mom to never let you use paper again! IMG_4337.jpg|I wanna use one page, and now I need it, thanks too! IMG_4338.jpg|Hey! I'm using that! You can't just snatch! IMG_4339.jpg|NO! I'm using it! You have that! No, I'm still using it! You used lots of stickers! IMG_4342.jpg|I was just trying rocking talking "crazy"! Mommy! Tashira called me "crazy"! IMG_4343.jpg|And Tashira took... and Tashira snatched! I was still using them, and Tashira just took it off of me! Can I have it back now? IMG_4344.jpg|Tashira snatched. IMG_4345.jpg|Tashira! Give back you took the sticker pad to 2 s... IMG_4346.jpg|Okay. If you don't gimme that in 3, 2, 1, I will not ever let you use my art supplies again. IMG_4347.jpg|She's... Jackie, she's using it. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Nylah Category:Episodes with Carlucci Category:Episodes with Izair Category:Episodes with Tashira Category:Episodes with Kamore Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes that Jackie cries Category:Episodes that Bubblegum is absent Category:Episodes that Jean is absent Category:Episodes that Opal is absent Category:Episodes that Fluffy is absent Category:Episodes that Keziah is absent Category:Episodes that Cayooen is absent Category:Episodes about Plants Category:Episodes about Trees Category:Episodes about Flowers Category:Episodes about Bikes